Blindfold Gang
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: :High school delinquent AU: In Mekaku City, there is a street called the Kagerou Street, and it is where the two groups of delinquents AZAMI and the Blindfold Gang hang out. The nine teens of the Mekakushi Dan gather and live together in an apartment and spend their high school days happily - together.
1. 001: Let's Daze!

**Hi guys, it's me, Chinnie Ai. This is going to be my first Kagerou Project multi-chapter story, so I'm really excited about it and I hope you guys are equally excited! Before I get to the story, there are some things I must inform you guys.**

**One is that this is an AU if you didn't read the summary. It's set in a normal world where the Mekakushi Dan doesn't have their powers, but are best friends. Also, an important thing is that they are delinquents part of a gang called the Mekakushi Dan, or the Blindfold Gang. Each chapter will basically be a rewrite of the songs, therefore each chapter will have the title of a song. The events of the songs will be altered, of course, considering their current status, you know what I mean? Also, the songs will most likely not go in order.**

**Secondly, the pairings. It will be HaruTaka/KonoEne, KuroAct, HibiMomo, ShinAya, KanoKido and SetoMarry. If you like all the pairings, then great! This is going to be the story for you! If you don't like the pairings, then I don't think you'll enjoy the story as much. There will definitely be HibiHiyo in the Kagerou Daze chapter and a little bit afterwards, but once we reach the Otsukimi Recital chapter then it will be HibiMomo full on. Sorry to the HibiHiyo fans.**

**Third, the characters. Ene and Konoha are Takane and Haruka respectively. Why they are referred as those names will be explained in chapter 2. Also, Kuroha will be himself as Konoha's twin brother. Actor will not be Takane; instead she will be Ene's twin sister and she will make her appearance in the Headphone Actor chapter and will be part of the Mekakushi Dan. As for Hiyori, she will make her appearance in the Kagerou Daze chapter, however unfortunate things will happen to her which makes her not take part in the story. If you cannot take these, this won't be the story for you.**

**I think I've done enough talking. Sorry to take up your time with this long A/N. **

* * *

><p>In this delightful little city with the name of Mekaku City, there is a street called the Kagerou Street, famous for being the most chaotic and catastrophic street in city history ever. Why? Because this is where the delinquents of Kagerou High hang out. Two groups dominated this area, specifically. They both held a strong hate for each other, but they usually minded their own business and didn't try to pick a fight if nothing bothered them.<p>

One of the groups is AZAMI, famous for its mysterious and dark aura. Not much is known about them, except that their best fighter is Kuroha Kokonose, crowned by the public to be the 'most active delinquent in Mekaku City history'. Rumors that the boss of AZAMI is a black haired girl in her senior year were also spread around, however rumors were just rumors. The second group is the Blindfold Gang, more often referred to as the Mekakushi Dan. Unlike AZAMI, the Mekakushi Dan were fairly open with who was part of it and what they usually do.

Member NO. 1 is Tsubomi Kido, a tall green haired girl. She is 16 years old, a sophomore. She is mostly just referred to as Kido or Danchou, being the leader of the team. Weirdly, she always gets ignored by people and never gets noticed, therefore being rumored to be a ghost of some sort.

NO. 2 is Kousuke Seto, a brown haired boy. He is 16 years old, a sophomore. He, like her sister Kido, is addressed by his last name. He seemed to always be able to tell what was on someone's mind.

NO. 3 is Shuuya Kano, a blonde boy who is quite short for his age. He is 16 years old, a sophomore. He is the brother of Kido and Seto, and is addressed by his last name as well. He was known to always tell lies and therefore is also widely known as 'the deceiver'.

NO. 4 is Marry Kozakura, a white haired girl. She is 16 years old, a sophomore. Somehow when people stare straight into her eyes, they always seem to freeze and not be able to move.

NO. 5 is Momo Kisaragi, an orange haired girl. She is 16 years old, a sophomore. She seems to attract everyone's attention, and not because she was part of the Mekakushi Dan and is a delinquent.

NO. 6 is Ene, a blue haired girl. Her real name is Takane Enomoto, but nearly nobody refers to her as that so it has been long forgotten. She is 17 years old, a junior. She is extremely skilled in computers and video games. Her wounds seem to heal instantly, as if by magic.

NO. 7 is Shintaro Kisaragi, a black haired boy and older brother to Momo. He is 17 years old, a junior. He seems to have photographic memory, able to remember all the small details of events that happened before, although he personally never confirmed it.

NO. 8 is Hibiya Amamiya, a short brown haired boy. He is 15 years old, a freshman. He has excellent vision and can see distant objects clearly.

NO. 9 is Konoha, an extremely tall white haired boy. Like Ene, he is never referred to by his real name Haruka Kokonose. He is 17 years old, a junior. He seems to have superhuman strength, being able to run at a inhuman speed and lift heavy objects that are impossible for normal people.

These nine teens gather and live in an apartment they've rented for quite a low price on Kagerou Street, making it their secret hideout.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

It was just half an hour after a normal school day had ended. A teenaged girl had stepped out of the popular Starbucks located on Kagerou Street, sipping a cotton candy frappuccino. Half of her face was covered by the shadow of the hood of her dark blue sweater.

"Hey," She looked up and saw that she was being approached by a group of teenage boys that looked slightly older than her that looked like delinquents.

"You look kinda cute. Hey, where are you going next? Come on, hang with us for a while, won't you?" No answer came from the girl. The teenagers looked at each other and they became frustrated.

"Hey, you -" One of them put a hand on the girl's shoulder and was surprised to see the girl slap it off.

"Who do you think you are, little girl?" asked the boy, furious. The girl's blank expression turned to a confident smile.

"Who am I, you ask?" she says, lifting off her hood. Her blue pigtails swayed in the wind and scarlet eyes narrowed in focus. The boys stared at her, wondering where she got her confidence when one of them exclaimed in surprise, fear and recognition.

"Scarlet eyes... Could it be...?" he stuttered. The other teenagers started sweat in fear now. The girl's smile deepened.

"Mekakushi Dan number 6, Ene here! If you want to die, come on forward!" she shouted, her scarlet eyes narrowing into a glare. The teenage boys screamed and ran away fast, shouting many 'I'm sorry!'s as they went. Ene sighed.

"When did the amount of idiots increase here? Seems like I'm dealing with them everyday." she muttered.

"What happened, Ene?" asked Konoha, walking out of the Starbucks along with the others. Ene shook her head.

"Nothing. Let's go to the arcade now! I'm gonna beat you bad this time, Kisaragi!" Ene shouted, pointing straight at the black haired boy wearing a red sweater. He rolled his eyes.

"You've never even beaten me once. Stop daydreaming." he said slyly. There was a well known rivalry between the two gamers, and no one could interrupt them when they were in the middle of a match. Ene held up a clenched fist.

"Try me, Kisaragi. Hell, I'm not gonna loose to an internet addict like you!" said Ene. Konoha patted her shoulder.

"Ene, calm down..." said Konoha, patting his childhood friend's shoulder. Ene relaxed her body but didn't stop glaring.

"Well, if you're gonna try to beat me let's hurry up and get it over with." said Shintaro, walking away from the Starbucks and to the arcade. The gang followed.

"Danchou, what are we having for dinner~?" asked Kano. Kido let out a sigh.

"You'll know when it's dinner time." she replied, annoyed.

"Heh~? Kido, tell me~!" Kido only replied with a kick in the shin.

"You're annoying." she said. They soon arrived at the game center and Ene and Shintaro rushed in, Ene glaring at him and Shintaro with a blank and bored expression.

"They sure are close." said Hibiya. Nobody noticed Konoha's usual blank gaze darken into a glare of hate and jealousy towards the boy in the red jacket.

It was not rare to see the Mekakushi Dan at the game center. They would go there at least 3 times a week because of Ene's challenges towards Shintaro. The two of them have seated themselves at the shooting game's booth already and were ready to play, neither of them showing any mercy. Konoha stood behind Ene, cheering her on. Marry and Seto were at a claw crane and Marry was trying to catch a stuffed frog with a determined expression on her face. Momo and Kano were at the Dance Dance Revolution machine, stepping away furiously to a song at the hardest level. Hibiya and Kido were currently playing against each other in a game of air hockey. Everybody had a game they were quite attached to in the arcade, and one that they would play every single time they went to the arcade.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Ah, I'm tired!" said Momo, running into apartment 107, their hideout, and flopping onto the couch. She stretched and sighed.

"Danchou-san, when will dinner be ready?" she asked.

"Half an hour." replied Kido as she went straight into the kitchen to cook dinner for everyone. Kano trailed behind her. Seto and Mary went to sit down on the couch beside Momo, talking happily about something. Ene had her headphones on and was listening to music from her phone. Shintaro was busy with his computer, cursing about the internet speed. Hibiya went to take a drink from the fridge, shaking his head at the sight of Momo sprawled over the couch, soon asleep. Konoha sat on the single-person couch, reading a book. It was pretty much like this every evening.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Marry ran to get it.

"Ayano-san! How are you? Come in!" she said. A girl with shoulder length brown hair walked into their apartment. Everyone greeted her with either an excited or exhausted 'hi'.

Ayano Tateyama, 17 years old, a junior. She sits next to Shintaro in class and is the adopted older sister of Kido, Seto and Kano. She shows up at their apartment quite often to make sure her siblings are all well and everything is okay. This is why she is referred to as NO. 0 of the Mekakushi Dan, as she isn't officially part of the Dan but hangs out with them regularly.

Staring at everyone either collapsed onto the couch or doing something with an exhausted expression, she sighed.

"Oh, by the way, did you guys do homework already?" There was a silence. Kido, Kano, Marry, Seto, Momo, Hibiya and Ene started to sweat nervously.

"I finished in class." said Shintaro without a care. Konoha nodded.

"Me too." Another silence. Shintaro, with his IQ of 168, and Konoha, with his smartness, were easily the top 5 in their grade. However the others weren't so lucky.

"Uh, Aya-nee, could you cook dinner for me today?" Without another word, Kido fled into her room, and so did the others. Ayano sighed.

_Some things just never change._

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Hi guys!" said Ayano, opening the door to the roof area of the school building. The roof was where the Mekakushi Dan spent their lunchtime at. Nobody ever eats lunch there so they had the area all to themselves. Kido, Seto and Kano sat together eating lunch, Kido and Kano arguing over something while Seto tried to calm them down. Marry sat close to the edge, looking at the scenery outside. Momo was sitting with Hibiya, stretching while watching him play a game on his blue Nintendo DS. Ene and Konoha sat together, either eating or gobbling down their lunches. Shintaro was looking at something on his phone.

"Oh hey Ayano! How'd you do on your test?" asked Ene. Ayano laughed nervously. Shintaro smirked.

"Don't ask her, her grades are always low." he said. Another nervous laugh came from Ayano.

"Hey! Don't you know how to be a more subtle or, in other words, nicer?" said Ene angrily. Shintaro shrugged.

"Can't help it. It's the truth." he said. A 'che' escaped from Ene's mouth as she looked at her rival with hate and annoyance.

"It's okay, Ene. Shintaro's right, my grades aren't so good. I know it already, ahahaha..." said Ayano. Momo sighed.

"Come on Ayano, can't be worse than mine. I got a 2% for the previous test." said Momo, sighing. Hibiya snickered.

"Stupid as usual, obasan." he said, laughing. Momo sent a glare in his way.

"Hibiya, don't start this with me. You don't want to." she said.

"And why wouldn't I? O-ba-san." he said, voicing out every syllable. Immediately, Momo slammed a fist onto his head and sent him cringing in pain.

"Don't call me an obasan, you elementary schooler!" she said. Hibiya stood up.

"Elemen- Someday I'll grow taller than you! Call me an elementary schooler then!" he said.

"Okay, that's enough. Stop it, both of you." said Kido, speaking up finally. Momo and Hibiya both rolled their eyes at each other and sat down, crossing their arms over their chest. Everyone else sighed. These two could never get along.

"Oh right, I forgot tell you guys. The paint company - you know, the one that makes paint for walls and stuff - called me yesterday and told me that I had won a lot of paint and they'll deliver it to us today." said Seto.

"What'll we do with paint? We have no walls to paint." Shintaro said without even looking up from his phone. Suddenly, Kano stood up and everyone stared at him.

"I have an awesome idea."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"So this is your awesome idea?" asked Kido, her eyebrow rising as she surveyed the surroundings. Everyone was dressed in their usual Mekakushi Dan hoodie and they carried buckets of paint, spray cans and paint rollers covered in their respective colors. Kido had purple, Seto had green, Kano had grey, Marry had light pink, Momo had orange, Ene had dark blue, Shintaro had dark red, Hibiya had light blue and Konoha had yellow. Kano nodded.

"We're gonna spray paint all over this garage! Gonna make it beautiful! I'm such a genius!" said Kano. Kido sighed.

"Whatever. As long as we don't waste all this paint." she said. Kano smiled.

"Roger, Kido Danchou! Hmm... What should we write on this garage door?" he said, inspecting it from all sides.

"How about 'Mekakucity Actors'?" asked Momo. Shintaro raised an eyebrow.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. Momo shrugged.

"Dunno. I just thought of it. This city is called Mekaku City, so..." said Momo. Kano nodded.

"Sounds pretty good! Now..." he said, stretching. "You guys ready?" Nodding, everyone else picked up their spray cans, buckets and paint rollers.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" said Seto.

"I-I'll do my best!" said Marry. Ene smiled.

"Then... Let's go, everyone!" Red, blue, orange and other colored paint flew everywhere: on the floor, on their hoodies, on their faces, on their hands... Until the words 'メカクシティアクターズ' painted in bright colors appeared on the once white garage door. They wiped away their sweat from their faces and smiled at each other, looking at their masterpiece.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" shouted a voice. They looked up and saw two grownup advancing towards them.

"Looks like we're discovered." "Let's go then!" "Yeah, let's run!" The Gang wasn't even slightly concerned about being caught. They were quite used to being caught by adults in doing _stuff_, and so picking up their materials, they simply ran. But they weren't running for their lives in fear; they were running while laughing and jumping while talking to each other. After they ran a distance away from the garage, they stopped and put down their paint materials, laughing.

"That was a great run." said Hibiya. Everyone smiled at the excitement in the run and wiped away their sweat, catching their breath.

"Holy shit - !" A scream from the blue haired girl attracted everyone's attention. They all looked towards Ene to see her quickly wiping away paint from Konoha's face that was covered in his yellow paint.

"What were you doing, Konoha?!" said Ene, still wiping away the paint with her sleeve. Clearly Konoha had sprayed his yellow paint from the spray can onto his face. He looked a little guilty.

"Sorry, Ene..." he said. Ene sighed.

"It's okay, but why the hell -" PSHHTTT. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ene's face covered with orange paint. Ene slowly reached a hand up to her face and wiped away the paint. She turned around with a very pissed expression to Momo, who was smiling a wide smile.

"I-MOU-TO-SAN... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted. Momo only smiled. Ene quickly picked up her spray can and sprayed it in Momo's direction. Momo quickly dodged away and it sprayed in Shintaro's face. Soon, everyone was flinging paint everywhere.

"IT'S WAR, PEOPLE!" declared Ene. After a while, the paint ran out and everyone dropped onto the floor, exhausted.

"That... Was awesome..." said Momo, panting and wiping away the sweat and paint on her head.

"That was really really fun!" said Marry, smiling. Kido stood up.

"Now, let's head back."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the first chapter of <em>Blindfold Gang<em>. I hope you've enjoyed my first multi-chapter story and I definitely hope it is as good as my one-shots. **

**I don't have everything planned out yet, so suggestions are definitely welcome. Feel free to contact me through PM, Skype or anything else. All my contact info is on my profile.**

**Reviews, favorites and follows are always welcome and well-appreciates. I will have a small screaming of happiness session whenever I see one of those, so be sure to leave many! **

**Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my story!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	2. 002: Mekakushi Code

**I'M NOT DEAD GUYS. I'M ACTUALLY NOT DEAD.**

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating for, let's see, 44 days? Honestly. I mean, people probably already forgot about this story already or something... (sigh) To the people who haven't forgotten, I love you so much! Have a cookie!**

***Remember in the previous A/N I said why Ene and Konoha got their names would be said in chapter 002? I lied. I scrapped that.**

**This chapter is un-edited (I didn't want the readers to wait any longer), so if there's mistakes please tell me (nicely).**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hey. I'm Kido. I'm a sophomore at Kagerou High along with my adopted brothers Seto and Kano. I like hoodies and listening to my iPod. I'm often been referred to as 'a ghost' or 'mean-looking', which I don't like but am pretty much used to. And I'm the so-called leader of the gang 'Mekakushi Dan'. We live together in apartment 107. We divided the 5 bedrooms up between us. I was 'roommates' with Momo, Kano shared a room with Hibiya, Shintaro shared a room with Konoha, Marry and Seto shared a room and Ene had a room to herself that she would share with Aya-nee if she visited. But really, being the leader isn't much different from the other members.<p>

Except that I cook everyone's breakfast, lunch and dinner. Why? Letting Marry, Ene or Momo (no, wait, I take that back. ESPECIALLY Momo.) cook means a disaster in the kitchen. Seto's usually busy (with his part-time job and all), Kano the bastard would fool around too much and it would end up with us having no food at all, Shintaro's too obsessed with his computer and coke, Hibiya's only a kid and Konoha would end up eating everything. So it ended up with me, seemingly the only one who can cook out of us, busy in the kitchen every morning and evening.

Us Mekakushi Dan is one of the two strongest gangs of Kagerou Street. Not that we want to be, it's just that we happen to be. The other is AZAMI. When it comes to strength, we're pretty equal and although we do fight often (more than necessary), we don't mock each other of anything (we usually cause physical damage, not emotional damage). However, there was a time, probably long forgotten, that the Mekakushi Dan was made fun of by AZAMI.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"3 lattes, one hot chocolate, one London fog, one cotton candy frap, one vanilla frap, one lemon cake frap please, all tall, thank you." said Kano. The worker nodded, and turned around to make our drinks.

"Arghhh, how many days until summer vacation? I can't wait~!" said Momo, letting out a huge sigh.

"You've asked that question, like, 20 times already." said Hibiya. "Obasan." he immediately added.

"Does that matter? Summer vacation is fun!" retorted Momo. I sighed.

"Don't get too excited. We still have quizzes, tests, exams, presentations and other stuff coming up." I said. Ayano, Seto, Kano, Marry, Momo, Ene and Hibiya gulped.

"Oh, and there's the mile run too." added Ene, looking slyly at Shintaro, who tensed up at her words.

"I'm sure _someone_ will enjoy that." laughed Momo.

"Here are your drinks." said the worker, putting down the drinks on the counter. Everyone grabbed their drinks and headed out the door, only to bump into another group of people.

"Shit." Ene muttered. "AZAMI."

AZAMI was the other group that 'dominated' Kagerou Street. It consisted of 13 people, however we didn't know much about them. We only knew who one person's real name, and nothing of their boss. However we did know about one person. The code names of the members of AZAMI are Conceal, Steal, Deceive, Stare, Combine, Captivate, Open, Retain, Focus, Awaken, Clear and Favor. Clear was Kuroha Kokonose, Konoha's twin brother, and AZAMI's best fighter.

We glared at AZAMI, and vice versa.

"Didn't think we'd meet here, Mekakushi Dan." sneered Deceive. Kano shrugged.

"Same to you, AZAMI." he said. "Now, we've gotta go so don't get in our way." Open's eyes narrowed.

"That attitude of yours is not gonna do you any good, bitches." she said, staring straight into each of our eyes. Ene stepped up, anger burning in her eyes.

"Are you picking a fight here?" she said.

"Only if you guys are up to the challenge." Open retorted back.

"Alright then." I said, stepping forward. If we declined, it might affect our reputation. We walked out of the Starbucks - obviously we couldn't fight in there - and faced each other in the middle of the street. A few seconds later, punches and kicks were tossed around and people were getting hurt before you could say 'blindfold complete'. I was fighting with Conceal, who was AZAMI's fastest and most agile fighter.

Suddenly I heard a high-pitched scream from behind me. I immediately turned around and saw Marry, who had fallen on the ground and was struggling against Stare and Combine, who were tugging on her long hair. I immediately dashed over and gave Stare and Combine each a kick that sent them flying. I helped Marry up onto her feet.

"T-Thank you, Kido..." she said, near tears. I give her a smile.

"Anytime." I reply. Suddenly, Marry's eyes widen.

"Kido, be careful! Behind you!" she shouts, pointing behind me. I quickly spin around to see a huge foot flying straight at my face. I immediately hold up my hand to block the kick, which didn't end up good. The impact of Conceal's foot against my wrist caused me to jump back a few steps until my foot landed badly on its side and I fell on my side on the ground, twitching in pain. I felt as if my body was crushed like a can of coke when an AZAMI member (I couldn't see who) brought his/her foot down on the side of my ribcage. I coughed and clutched the wound, wishing the pain would go away.

"Kido!" shouted Kano, running over to me with the rest of the gang. I sat up slowly, clutching my side, panting.

"You bastards -" said Kano, rushing up to AZAMI and ready to fight.

"Kano! You idiot! Retreat, we're going back." I said. Kano sighed and stepped back. Seto helped me up and we walked (or, in my case, limped) away. Kano gave them a glare before following us back to apartment 107.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Danchou-san, are you okay?" asked Momo, urgently. I sat up on the couch and sighed. I quickly regretted sighing. Dammit, that did hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine Momo. It's already 6, isn't it? I need to cook dinner -"

"Not so fast." said Kano, pushing me back onto the couch. To my surprise, I didn't fight back. Probably because that would hurt.

"You're not cooking when AZAMI just crushed your ribs. I'll call up Nee-chan." he said, already dialing Aya-nee's number.

"We can't bother her! I'm fine, Kano! Just a little wound won't affect me." I said, getting up. A sharp pain in my ribs caused me to wince and clutch my side. I sat back down and kept silent as Kano called Aya-nee. Meanwhile, Marry walked up to me, looking depressed.

"I'm sorry, Kido... I should have been more careful... If I had been more careful you wouldn't have gotten hurt -" I smile.

"No, it's fine, Marry. Trust me. It's alright." I say. Marry look up, sniffling.

"Are you sure?" she asks. I nod.

"Of course." I said. The doorbell rang, and Shintaro went to get it. It was Aya-nee.

"Hi everyone!" said Aya-nee. She took off her shoes and ran to me.

"Tsubomi! Are you okay?" she asked, looking extremely worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. Aya-nee sighed.

"I really think I should talk to AZAMI! If I talk to them, they'll understand!" she said. Sorry, Aya-nee, about you having to cook for me..." I said. Aya-nee shook her head.

"No, it's totally fine! Tsubomi, you just rest! I'll get everything done!" she said, running into the kitchen. I lie back down onto the couch and fall fast asleep.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

When I woke up, it was already morning. Sunlight seeped through the windows and curtains and shone right on my face. I groaned and sat up slowly, still feeling the pain. I must have broken a bone or something. I noticed that I was in the my bed (the bottom bunk of the bunk bed I shared with Momo) and that I was in my pajamas. One of the girls must have changed me because I fell asleep in my usual hoodie. None of the guys would have dared. I glanced at my clock. It was slightly past six o'clock. It wouldn't be another one and a half hours until we had to depart to school. A sudden voice from the bunk above startled me.

"If you listen to my joke your stomach would fly out~! Just kidding " said Momo. I sat still for a moment, considered what she had said, then burst out laughing (which, obviously, I quickly regretted). Although the things Momo says when she's asleep were usually bizarre and I was pretty much used to it, it suddenly made me feel better. I immediately got out of bed and got dressed. I slip quietly out of the room and head for the kitchen. I was extremely surprised at the sight in front of me.

The table was already set with the usual arrangements. Different types of bread were exquisitely put together in a wooden basket on top of a piece of red and white plaid cloth in the middle of the table. The types of bread included French baguettes (all cut up into small pieces), red bean bread, chocolate screwdriver bread, toast and my personal favorite, croissants. Butter and different types of jam lined the basket. Scrambled eggs, cut-up pieces of potatoes and bacon were put in several different beautiful plates that Marry brought from her house. In front of our seats, we had our usual plates and utensils. A glass of orange juice was placed beside everyone's plates. Everything seemed to 'sparkle', if you know what I mean.

I frowned in confusion. Did Aya-nee come back to prepare breakfast? My confusion was quickly answered when a familiar figure walked out of the kitchen, a zone he was never allowed to enter.

"Oh, Kido, you're awake. I made breakfast." he said, smiling. For a second, I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked.

"...I said you weren't allowed in the kitchen, didn't I?" I finally managed to choke out. I could almost see Kano shrink back.

"Umm... Yes?" he answered. I sighed and sat down.

"I'll forgive you this time." I said quietly. Kano beamed, and his face glowed. He bounded over to me and gave me hug.

"Tsubomi, you're so kind~!" he said. I felt my face heat up. I immediately punched him in the face and pulled my hoodie so that it covered my face.

"Don't call me by that!" I said. Our bickering must have been loud, because the next thing we knew everyone was awake, even Momo.

"Did you make this, Danchou-san?" asked Momo, rubbing her eyes.

"No, Kano did." I answered truthfully.

"I didn't know you could cook, Kano!" said Marry. "And I thought the kitchen was a banned area for you!" Kano sighed.

"Can't you guys all just appreciate the food?" he said. "Judging it would clearly break my heart!" Everyone sat down to eat.

"Wow, it's actually really good! I never expected that from a person like you!" said Ene.

"That's mean, Ene-chan! What do you think, Konoha?" asked Kano. Konoha glanced up from the pile of food in front of him and nodded.

"Awesome." he answered. We went on eating breakfast as usual, not knowing that this day would turn out to be one of the worst days ever.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I slide the classroom door open and I walk to my seat with Kano, Seto and Marry. When I sat down, I saw a note left on my desk. I immediately frowned after I scanned through the contents. It read:

_Tsubomi Kido:_

_ Seriously? Even as the boss of your gang, you got hurt and had to let your gang members help you stand up? You seriously are weak. Just a small kick from Awaken hurt you so much? Don't even make us laugh. Are you even fit to be the boss?_

_AZAMI_

I let the note flutter out of my hands and onto the desk. I collapse into my chair. I felt terrible. Why AM I the leader, anyways? My fighting skills are average, my punches and kicks are nothing when compared to Konoha or Seto. My grades are way below average, nothing compared to Shintaro or Konoha. So why?

For the first time I questioned myself about myself being leader. Ene could easily be leader. Or Shintaro. Or Konoha. Or Seto. Or even Kano the idiot. Now that I think about it again, I only became leader because when the gang was first formed, Kano thought it'd be cool if I was. I never lived up to the position of 'leader', and now I feel I never will.

"Kido?" Kano asked, bringing me back to reality. I shook my head. I was thinking too much. It's AZAMI, for god's sake. They literally exist to make people suffer.

"Nothing." I muttered, sitting down in my chair. Kano inched closer to me.

"What's that note?" he asked. He reached for the note, but I snatched it first.

"Nothing." I say, shoving it into my pocket and wait for class to start.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Are weird things happening to you guys today?" asked Momo. I looked up sharply. Everyone seemed to think and we eventually all came to the same answer.

"Yes." We looked at each other.

"You guys too?" asked Shintaro. I nodded. Suddenly, I heard a laugh. We all looked towards where it was coming from, and we saw AZAMI perched on the fence of our rooftop. They hopped off, and came face to face with us, smirking.

"You've just realized? How stupid. You," said Combine, pointing to me. "Are not fit to be leader." I felt as if someone stepped on my heart. The horrible feeling I felt this morning when I read the letter came back. I stared at the ground, feeling ashamed. Combine took no mercy and she continued with her rambling.

"And you, Kousuke Seto. What can I say? Oh right. You're kinda useless. Your grades are average, and you're not a strong fighter. You have a smile on your face every moment of the day, and that never changes. How boring!" Behind me, I saw Seto's hands balling into fists.

"Shuuya Kano, you're just a liar. Wearing your mask won't conceal how broken you are inside, you idiot. Yet you chose to. Isn't that stupid?" The smile immediately left Kano's face and a slightly shocked expression replaced it.

"Marry Kozakura. The weakest of the group, probably. It's kinda all your fault that your boss got hurt in the first place, isn't it? If you didn't need help, wouldn't your boss be fine? Also, you're just a bother to your group. Tripping and falling all the time." Marry's eyes immediately started tearing up and soon, big teardrops were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, and you, Momo Kisaragi. What are you, a magnet or something? You attract people's gazes every moment you breathe. It's gotta be annoying to your gang." Momo was probably restraining herself from running up to Combine and punching her. But she knew better. We all did. Don't mess with AZAMI. Obviously, they had more people than us, and they were all pretty much equally skilled, unlike us. Some members of the Mekakushi Dan stood out while some weren't as good.

"Ene. Just a loud, noisy brat, I guess." The short sentence hit Ene like a blow to the stomach, and everyone could practically see fire burning behind her. Not only her, but Konoha as well.

"Hah?! Well, I'm sorry I'm such a loud, noisy brat!" shouted Ene. Combine, however, ignored her.

"Shintaro Kisaragi. Hmm... Gosh, there's too many things I could say. I bet that if one of your loved ones died you'd become a hikkiNEET and never come in contact with the world anymore." she says.

"Coming such a far way from the countryside to study in a good school, and then you end up joining a gang? That's kinda pathetic, Hibiya Amamiya. Honestly, I wonder if your gang likes you joining them." Combine continues. Hibiya sends a glare in her direction.

"Konoha. You add onto how much your gang needs to spend. Money, I mean. You eat as much as 5 people, and I honestly don't think they'd like that." Konoha still held the furious expression he gained when Combine called Ene a 'loud, noisy brat'.

"You guys should be feeling bad about yourselves now. I don't understand how your gang has been able to be held together with all your flaws, especially with your boss." said Favor. Then someone pressed a button on a remote, and a contraption that was similar to a balloon floated up. They hopped on it and they departed.

The first thought I had was _What the hell was that balloon-like thing. _Retain was probably the one who designed it. Open might have helped. I don't know.

Then, I snapped back to reality. It was all my fault that my members got scolded. By AZAMI. It was all my fault.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**POV Switch: Shuuya Kano**

Our gang headed back in silence. Except that Marry was still sniffling and crying, everyone else looked fine. Or _tried_ to look fine. I bet none of them were really fine. Inside, they were either hurt or breaking down. The silence was getting uncomfortable for me.

"Kido~! What's wrong? Does your ribs hurt? Oh, could it be you're hurt from AZAMI's words? You know they're always like that, don't you?" I said, leaning in in front of Kido. She stopped walking and pulled her hoodie over her head, covering her eyes. Without a word, she picked up her pace, leaving us behind.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!" said Nee-chan from inside the kitchen. Konoha immediately sprang from his seat on the couch to the table. Everyone else walked at a normal pace to the table.

"Hm? Where's Tsubomi?" asked Nee-chan. Everyone either shook their heads or shrugged.

"I'll go see if she's alright." I said, getting up from my seat and walking down the hall. I knocked on Kido's bedroom door.

"Kido? Dinner's ready." I said. There was no response. I knocked again. Still no response. I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Kido?" I asked. My eyes blinked to adjust to the sudden darkness. The lights were turned off, and I could barely make out a figure in the darkness. I walked towards Kido and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked away. I looked at her. She was hugging her knees and her hair was not in her usual ponytail, and her eyes were near tears.

"Could it be... You're still thinking about what AZAMI said?" I asked gently. She stayed silent. I sighed. I pulled her close to me and smiled.

"I think Kido's a great leader. You're our leader. Nobody can change that." I said. Then I stood up but I paused at the doorway.

"Dinner's ready, so come out when you feel like." And with that, I left Kido. AZAMI probably wouldn't stop their 'bullying' if we didn't show them we could fight back.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"I didn't think that the weak little Blindfold Gang would challenge us to a fight now!" sneered Open. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't think I can let off the guys that bullied my - er, our - Kido easily." Oops. Almost made a mistake.

"That reminds me. Where is your weak boss, anyways? Was she too scared to come fight with us?" Open laughed.

"Of course not." I replied.

"Well, let's cut the talking. You'll regret this after we beat you up." said Deceive, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait." says Shintaro. Everyone looks at him. He smiles smugly.

"Let's make a deal. If we loose, we'll stay off of your territory and never bother you all." he said.

"But if we win, you'll stop picking fights with us and you'll praise our leader that she's as pretty as a butterfly every time you refer to her." I said, smiling. Everyone stared at me in surprise.

"Sure. We accept your challenge, Blindfold Gang." said Stare.

The fighting started. With one person missing from us, AZAMI was harder to defeat. But for Kido's sake, we had to win.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"That's it, AZAMI." I said. We had successfully cornered AZAMI, and they were currently glaring at us defiantly.

"Tsk. Fine!" Combine shouted, and AZAMI ran off. But it doesn't matter anymore. We won.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

When Kido heard about this, she immediately punched me in the gut. "Did you know how dangerous it is?!" she had shouted. I laughed. The normal Kido was back. The Mekakushi Dan was back to normal.

To wrap up this tale, what can I say? How about something witty? Oh, right.

「目隠し、完了。」

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Chapter 003 - <em>Kagerou Daze<em>**

_"Look out!" A girl's voice screamed, and I turned around just to see a truck coming full speed at me. Eyes widening, I pleaded my feet to move but they were frozen, as if they were stuck onto the ground. I closed my eyes. This is it. The city really wasn't meant for me, was it? Staying at the countryside might have been a better choice... At least we didn't get run over by trucks... Goodbye, my high school life..._

_A hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of the way just in time. I stumbled back and fell onto the ground. I looked up at my savior. She was a high school girl who was probably the same age as me and she was staring at me._

_"Are you crazy? Do you even look at where you're going? You could have died if I didn't pull you out of the way!" she hissed._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_"Today, we have a new transfer student joining our class. Her name is Hiyori Asahina. Come in please!"_

__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__

_"What are you even staring at? You're disgusting!"_

__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__

_"HIYORI!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter of <em>Blindfold Gang <em>is up! Again, reviews, favorites and follows are well-appreciated! Suggestions are still very welcome! I would love to see where my readers want this story to go to!**

**You guys are awesome, and see you next time!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	3. 003: Kagerou Daze

**...Geez. Another 44 day update. WOW. Just wow. **

**Personally, this chapter was HARDDDDDD D: I mean, seriously. Apart from the fact it's HibiHiyo (well, that part wasn't that hard actually), the story itself is 4,886 words! That's the longest chapter I have ever written, and oh dear lord that was tiring. I need a break. Good thing is that it's Christmas break now, and I'm going to Japan! Akihabara! **

* * *

><p>The countryside I grew up in was beautiful, yet plain. I was born in a normal family, not poor nor wealthy, and I started going to a normal elementary school. It wasn't much, and I just learned the basics of everything. The environment of the school was not bad, but not good either. The close-to-falling-down roof that leaks when it rains, the wobbly chairs and the lack of teachers was not what I wanted out of a school life. So it was when I was about 10 years old when I decided that I wanted to go to the city.<p>

When I first told them about this dream of mine, my parents could not accept it. "You're crazy," they said. "We don't have the money to send you into the city. Can't you just be happy where you are? What's wrong with the countryside?"

"I'll work part-time jobs! I'll earn my own money!" I said. "If you give me permission -"

"No!" shouted my dad. Then he threw me out of the house. To those evil dogs outside waiting for dinner.

Isn't he just the nicest father in the world?

I tried again and again to convince them, and again and again I was thrown out of the house to the evil dogs. Finally, the rebellious version of myself awakened and I decided to sneak out myself without their permission.

Honestly, I was so scared. I was always a good kid and did what my parents and teachers told me to, and I had never done something this reckless before. Nevertheless, I was convinced that I needed to do this for a better future.

I packed all the clothes and money I had into a suitcase. I took some food from dinner and packed that in as well. When I was sure my parents had all went to bed, I jumped out from the window and ran. I'm going to the city!

I've never been to the city. I've only heard about it from various other kids who came from rich families. There were big buildings that reach to the sky, and everyone got around on private cars or by trains. On these vehicles they all looked at their phones, which was something I supposed only rich people could buy because almost nobody in our community owned one. Now that I'm actually going there, I had no idea what to do.

I soon got multiple part-time jobs. When it was time for me to start middle school, I finally had enough savings to start school in the city. I enrolled in Kagerou Middle School, where I met the Mekakushi Dan. We fooled around together for most of my school life, from the first year of middle school to now.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I yawned as I waited for the cars to pass on the main road. Staying up late was clearly not an option I should ever take. I rubbed my eyes and yawned again. Stupid homework. Projects weren't fun to do at all. I looked forward and realized that it was okay for us pedestrians to go so I crossed the road.

"Look out!" A girl's voice screamed, and I turned around just to see a truck coming full speed at me. Eyes widening, I pleaded my feet to move but they were frozen, as if they were stuck onto the ground. I closed my eyes. This is it. The city really wasn't meant for me, was it? Staying at the countryside might have been a better choice... At least we didn't get run over by trucks... Goodbye, my high school life...

A hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of the way just in time. I stumbled back and fell onto the ground. I looked up at my savior. She was a high school girl who was probably the same age as me. She had long black hair as smooth as silk and black eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and black long-sleeved shirt underneath. She was beautiful. After a while, I realized she was staring at me.

"Are you crazy? Do you even look at where you're going? You could have died if I didn't pull you out of the way!" she hissed. I panicked. She looked angry.

"I'm sorry!" I said immediately. She looked at the road and the truck that was speeding out of sight.

"But what's wrong with that driver? He was definitely speeding up when he saw the lights change color! We could totally sue him or something! His speedometer definitely showed a 100 or above! What was he even thinking? This is a road with other cars and pedestrians, not the highway!" the girl continued. I nodded, still caught in a daze. She turned to face me.

"Are you alright? Still alive?" she asked, holding a hand out to me. I snapped out of the daze and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good." I replied. She nodded.

"Good. Be careful next time! I can't be there to pull you out of the way all the time!" she said, turning to walk away. Oh no, she was leaving. Say something, Hibiya Amamiya. Just say something, dammit!

"Um -! Please wait!" I shouted out. She turned around.

"What? Anything else you need?" she asked. Oh crap, I called out to her before I thought of what to say! Great job.

"What's your name?" I finally asked. She raised her eyebrow, as if she thought I was crazy. I realized that it seemed like I was hitting on her and I immediately panicked.

"Um, I just wanted to know the name of my savior, thatsitiswear!" I stuttered, my cheeks flushed. She smiled.

"Hiyori Asahina." she replied, before disappearing into the distance. I stared at where she had been, saying her name over and over again.

_Hiyori._ What a beautiful name.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"I'm back!" I called out, loosening the shoes on my feet and shuffling into apartment 107. Kido poked her head out from behind the kitchen doorway, a pan and spatula still her in hand.

"Welcome back!" she said. The other members all responded with a "welcome back" and went back to what they were doing. I walked into the living room and looked around. Marry was asleep, her head resting on Seto's lap. Seto caressed her long white hair while looking at her lovingly. Kano was playing poker with Konoha, and Shintaro and Ene were having their usual dual of Headphone Actor, a shooting game that had become popular over the years.

I sat down on the couch beside Kano and did a double take when I saw his cards. R-R-R-Royal Straight Flush?! The possibilities of getting that was only 0.000153846154%! I glanced at Kano, my mouth dropping. He smiled and put a finger in front of his lips. I sighed. I stared up at the ceiling, and my thoughts floated back to the girl.

Hiyori Asahina. My heart pounded in my chest and my cheeks flushed. Will I ever meet her again...? I realized what I was thinking, and quickly shook my head and sat up. What the hell? I can't possibly fall in love with someone that I've just met once and don't know a lot about! But she saved my life... Also, she's beautiful...

Here, I need to clear things up. Hiyori was definitely not the normal 'oh, that girl's pretty' kind of pretty. She was the kind of beautiful that was the 'more beautiful than some teen models' type. I covered my face with my hands. Today was such an eventful day. First, I get shouted at by my teacher for not doing good enough in my project, then I almost get run over by a truck, then I meet the girl who might be the love of my life despite only meeting her for a few minutes and her being the first girl I had a crush on (that's right, Hibiya Amamiya have not had a crush in his 15 year life).

Great. Just great.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Yawning, I pressed my cheek onto the face of my desk with my arms hanging loosely and powerlessly. My classmates around me talked to their friends happily, and for once I felt a slight yearn for a friend that would talk with me in the mornings in my class. Since I was the only freshman in the Blindfold Gang, it was only normal that none of the other members was in my class. I didn't have a desk partner either. I looked out the window into the glaring heat and sighed. Will I ever meet Hiyori again..?

Just as I asked that question in my mind, our homeroom teacher walked up to the front of the room as the bell rang. The students filed back to their seats.

"Good morning, class. Although it is quite sudden, we will have a transfer student joining us. She just moved in to Mekaku City, so let's give her a warm welcome! Come in, Asahina-san." My eyes widened. Asahina? As in... _Hiyori _Asahina?! I shook my head. No, that's not possible. That's definitely not possible. I can't be _that_ lucky... Can I?

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room and I found myself staring into the eyes of my savior, Hiyori Asahina. Oh. Hell. YES. I wanted to jump out of my seat and do a victory dance in front of the whole class. God, I love you! You have made my life so much better thank you so much I love you so much thank you -

"My name is Hiyori Asahina. Nice to meet you." said Hiyori. The class chattered among themselves. The guys were whispering about how beautiful the new transfer student is, and the girls were excited for whatever reason.

"Asahina-san, thank you for the introduction. Your seat will be next to Amamiya-kun. He will show you around the school." the teacher said. I blinked in surprise. God, you're being so kind right now. Oh my god. Hiyori made her way over to the desk beside mine and sat down. I stared at her, enchanted by her every movement. She really was beautiful. I had never been so close to her before.

Suddenly, she turned her head to me. Oh god. Is she going to talk to me? Is she going to recognize me? I bet she's going to be as kind as an angel! Get ready, Hibiya Amamiya, this is the moment of your life -

"What are you even staring at? You're disgusting!"

...Forget what I said.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Ah! Um, Hiyori!" I said as she stood up to leave. She turned to face me and frowned.

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name?" she asked, obviously displeased. I panicked. It's kinda weird to call a girl I 'just met' by her first name, isn't it? Dammit, Hibiya! You just had to mess everything up!

"Whatever, I don't mind. So, what do you need?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"Um... Thank you very much yesterday! Do you remember me? You pulled me out of the way when a truck was going to hit me..." I said hesitantly.

"Oh! Right. Yeah, it was nothing." she replied. "Are you going to give me a tour of the school?" I tensed up and nodded.

"Y-Yes! Um, let's get along!" I stammered. Hiyori smiled ever so slightly. My face immediately heated up. She really did look like an angel when she was smiling!

"Let's get along, Hibiya. Okay, so where are we starting?" she asked. I thought.

"Um... Since it's lunchtime now, how about we start at the cafeteria?" I asked. Hiyori nodded. I immediately picked up my textbooks but my hands slipped and all the papers and notes I had stuck in the textbooks flew to the ground, scattered across the floor.

"Shit!" I cursed, dropping to the ground to pick up my belongings. I realized my use of foul language and I felt Hiyori's gaze bore into me. She sighed and bent down to help me gather my things.

"...Thanks." I said, embarrassed.

"It's nothing." Hiyori replied. I quickly walked out of the classroom and shoved the textbooks into my locker. Then, we walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Um, where did you live before you transferred here?" I asked, trying to find something to talk about after the silence was getting too uncomfortable.

"Not far, actually. About an hour's drive away." she answered. "It was all because of my dad's job change that we had to move." she sighed.

"Hiyori... Do you hate it here?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Well, I only got here yesterday, so I can't say much." she replied. "But I guess it's okay." Suddenly, she collided into a figure walking in the opposite direction. Hiyori started to fall back, and I rushed to catch her. But the figure was faster. He caught her hand and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I realized it was Konoha she had bumped into. Hiyori nodded, her cheeks becoming visibly pink. I stared at them in horror. Please don't tell me this is going in the direction of the shoujo mangas that I sometimes catch Shintaro reading!

"Oh, yes! I'm totally fine! Thank you very much!" Hiyori answered.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Konoha. Hiyori shook her head. Konoha smiled.

"Good." The shades of pink returned in Hiyori's face. "Ah, Hibiya." Oh dear lord Konoha, did you just realize me standing here?!

"Konoha, where are you going?" I asked. "Roof?" Konoha shook his head.

"I'm going to play DEAD BULLET -1989- with Ene." I nodded.

"Ko...Konoha... You just had to run that fast? Slow down next time!" shouted Ene, appearing from behind Konoha, looking tired. It was obvious that Ene had attempted to catch up with Konoha's superhuman speed and failed. She reached out a hand and pulled on Konoha's cheek, stretching it.

"I'm sorry, Ene! I won't do that again!" Konoha said. Ene sighed and let go of his cheek.

"Seriously, you've got to remember I don't have that superhuman speed of yours." she said. "Ah, Hibiya." Ene, not you too! You just realized I was standing here?! Why are you and your childhood friend (coughcrushahem) so similar?

"You just realized I was here?" I asked, speechless. Ene laughed.

"I'm sorry, kid!" she glanced at Hiyori and her expression turned sly. "On a date with your girlfriend?" My face exploded red.

"W-What are you talking about?! I'm only showing Hiyori around the school! She just transferred here today!" I said frantically. Hiyori sighed and shook her head.

"I won't like a midget like him." she said. It was a simple sentence but it pierced through my heart like an arrow. Or a bullet. Whichever one Hiyori likes better. Ene shrugged.

"Fair enough." she answered.

"See you later, Hibiya." said Konoha. Then they walked off. There was a silence after Ene and Konoha left.

"...So handsome." said Hiyori. I turned to look at her, not sure if I heard her correctly. She clearly didn't mean me, because she was staring at where Ene and Konoha was heading. She obviously didn't mean Ene either. So... Konoha?!

"He is so~ handsome! Hey, what grade is Konoha-san in? How do you know him?" Hiyori asked persistently.

"He's a junior, and we're both in a gang called the Blindfold Gang. We live in the same apartment along with the other gang members." I replied. Hiyori raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're in a gang? You're a delinquent?" she asked, a look of disgust on her face. I panicked.

"Um... No that's not what I meant... Um..." I struggled to come up with an answer. She sighed.

"Whatever, I don't want to listen to what you want to say. Konoha-san is more important! ...Hey, is that girl who was with him his girlfriend?" asked Hiyori.

"Uh, no, but..."

"Great! That means I still have a chance! Humph humph, Ene - that's her name, right? - you better watch out! You are officially my rival! I should make a bento for Konoha-san! Yeah, that's a great idea!" said Hiyori with a look of determination on her face.

Hibiya Amamiya, age 15. Currently has a crush, but she likes one of my best friends. Currently in despair.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

We walked around the school ground with me showing Hiyori around. However, my mind floated back to Hiyori's words about me. Yeah, I know I'm not tall like Konoha, but at least I'm not a midget! Right? RIGHT?

Suddenly, Hiyori stopped in her tracks and I almost crashed into her. I looked in the direction of her gaze. I saw Momo, the obasan, sitting on a bench and eating her bento while reading a book. No, I'm not kidding. Obasan was **reading a book**. Huwat?!

"Who is that girl? She's so beautiful!" Hiyori exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. Obasan? Beautiful? The words 'you're much more beautiful than that obasan' was just at the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed them back down.

"Oba-, no, Momo Kisaragi, sophomore." I said. Momo looked up from her book and her face literally exploded into smiles.

"Hibiya-kun!" she said, closing her book. She ran over to me and threw her arms around me. I pushed her face away.

"Get off me, Obasan!" I said. To my surprise, it wasn't Momo who gave me a punch, but Hiyori.

"Don't call Momo-san an obasan! She's clearly a high schooler, you idiot!" she shouted. I blinked a few times, surprised. Momo's eyes watered dramatically and she clasped her hands around Hiyori's.

"Thank you! You're such a good kid! What's your name?" she asked. Hiyori's face broke into a huge smile.

"Hiyori Asahina. I'm a freshman and I just transferred here. Hibiya's showing me around the school." she said. Momo smiled. Suddenly, the bell rang, signalizing the end of lunchtime. Momo gathered up her things.

"If you need anything, you can always ask me! I'm in class 2-C~! Second floor, turn right at the stairs and walk straight forward a few steps!" she said, dashing off. Hiyori's eyes were shining like two stars.

"Momo-san is so pretty, and she's so nice! She could definitely be an idol!" Hiyori said admiringly. I raised an eyebrow. That obasan? An idol? Pshttt, hell no.

"Well, if you say so. Um... If we don't head back soon, we'll be late to class..." I said. Hiyori nodded.

"Right. Let's go."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

As soon as I got home, I crumpled onto the couch, with my limbs sprawled and my head hanging. Today was even MORE eventful than yesterday. Showing my crush around the school was clearly not an easy job. Not when you've made a horrible impression on her.

"Dinner's ready!" Kido called out.

What should I do? I don't think I really have a chance with her, since I've heard a few boys in our class whisper about Hiyori and how BEAUTIFUL she is. Not that my opinion contradicted with theirs. But Hiyori probably already hates me, and she likes Konoha. One of my best friends. I covered my eyes and sighed. When I uncovered them, I jumped. Kido and the others were standing around me, staring. I blinked.

"...What?" I asked. Kido raised an eyebrow.

"I said, dinner's ready." she replied. _She did? _I didn't even hear her.

"Honestly, Kido, the people who say you're a ghost must be right. I heard nothing." I said. Kido and Kano both raised an eyebrow simultaneously. Oh god, that was creepy.

"Then how come we all heard her?" said Kano, gesturing to everyone else that was standing. Ene smiled slyly.

"Maybe he was too absorbed in thinking about his girlfriend." she said. My cheeks immediately became flushed.

"Oh? Hibiya has a girlfriend?" asked Kano, suddenly interested. I let out a frustrated shout.

"No I don't!" Kano shrugged.

"Kid, I don't think we believe you. Now, Ene, who's this lucky girl that happens to be our dear Hibiya's girlfriend?" he asked.

"I believe her name is Hiyori." Ene replied.

"Guys, just SHUT UP! If you haven't realized already, Ene, she hates me!" I shouted.

"I don't think she hates you. Hate is a strong word. Hiyori-chan seems like a nice girl. Much nicer than you, Hibiya." said Momo. I stood up abruptly.

"Shut up, Obasan!" Momo threw her hands up in the air.

"See what I mean?" she said. Luckily, everyone else stopped asking me about Hiyori and we could finally eat our dinner in peace. Kind of.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Despite not really having a chance with her, I was still going to confess to Hiyori. I know, I know, I'm kind of pathetic. Why am I confessing to the girl who has already said she doesn't like a midget like me? Come on, everything's worth a try!

After class, when Hiyori was about to leave, I told her to meet me at the benches where we had met Momo yesterday. She said okay reluctantly, and she said she'll be there in five minutes. My heartbeat immediately accelerated and I felt as if my blood pressure rose. I'm not going to die from this, am I? I shook my head at my stupidity. I didn't even die from a car accident that was going to happen, so why am I going to die from a confession? I sat down on the bench and waited. When she, my goddess, appeared, I stood up immediately.

"So, what do you need, Hibiya?" she asked. The feeling of nervousness came back to me and I took a deep breath.

"Hiyori... I know you said you won't like a midget like me the day before... But I still want to tell you! I like you! I really like you! I want to protect your smile more than anything! I like you!" I said. God, this really was cheesy. But these were my real thoughts. Haha, I really am a cheesy person, aren't I?

"Sorry." My heart sank at those words. Well, of course. "But I don't think I should hang with delinquents like you. See you." Hiyori then walked off, leaving me standing alone.

Does that mean... If I quit the Blindfold Gang, she would accept me?

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at me. I stood at the front of the room, a serious expression on my face. It was a painful decision I had made, but the opposite would be even more painful.

"Go ahead then, Hibiya." said Kido. I lowered my head and clenched my fist. Everyone was smiling, eager to hear what I was going to say. I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint them with something terrible.

"I want to quit the Blindfold Gang."

Immediately, the happy atmosphere was gone and silence replaced it. Momo's book dropped from her hand and it fell to the floor with a 'plunk'. After my announcement sank in, the room was in chaos.

"Hibiya, this joke isn't funny." said Ene. I shook my head.

"I'm not joking." I replied. Kido stood up and walked over to me. I shrank back. Kido's bangs and hoodie shadowed over her eyes so much I couldn't see them, but I could tell she was clearly not pleased.

"If you think that way, you must have a reason. Why?" she asked.

"I confessed to Hiyori today." I said. Every member was silent, waiting for me to continue with my story.

"She rejected me. She said she wouldn't hang with delinquents like me. So I thought..."

"That if you quit the Blindfold Gang she would accept you?" said Momo. I looked up, surprised. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me up. I coughed. Marry gasped. I was surprised as well. Although we were all delinquents and we had bad tempers, we didn't try to harm anyone in our own gang. We're a big family, so why harm them? Momo was one of the people in our gang who would be least likely to attempt to harm anyone.

"Really, Hibiya? Really? I know Hiyori-chan's a great girl and all, but Hibiya, I'm going to ask you again, really? You're going to abandon the best friends you've known and been with for more than three years," With that, she pointed to the pictures of us in the picture frames hung on the walls. "For a girl? I always thought you were a loyal friend, Hibiya. I always thought so. I guess I was wrong all along." She dropped me onto the floor and walked away. Kido kneeled down.

"If you really want to quit, I guess we can't stop you. You're welcome to quit. It was nice knowing you, Hibiya." she said. She stood back up and walked back to her room. The other members did the same, slamming the doors.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

After the catastrophic event that happened yesterday, the fellow members of the Blindfold Gang no longer talked to me. ...I really couldn't call them the fellow members anymore. I was no longer part of the Blindfold Gang. I couldn't live in that apartment anymore either. I was ready to leave my delinquent life and live a normal life as a normal high schooler. Just as I wished in my childhood years.

But why am I feeling sad?

I went to school by myself, unlike the usual days. I arrived at my classroom alone, and I sat down. I waited for Hiyori to arrive. When she finally did, I took a deep breaths and was ready to ask her again.

"I quit the Blindfold Gang. I'm not a delinquent anymore." I said. Hiyori glanced at me, surprised, but she said nothing.

"I did all this because I like you. I like you, Hiyori!" I said. I waited for an answer, a good one this time, but the same cold reply came.

"Sorry." I was shocked. I turned to her.

"Why? You said you couldn't hang with delinquents, so I quit the Blindfold Gang!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." she replied. I was near tears now.

"...Can we be friends, at least?" I asked.

"Perhaps."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I skipped the next two classes, which happened to be English and History. I hid in a corner against the wall outside of the school building and hid my face in my arms. I just needed some time alone.

I did expect someone to find me. But what I didn't expect was the person who found me being Momo.

I was just about calm when I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw Momo.

"If you're persuading me to come out, I won't." I said. She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not." she said, smiling. I thought she'd still be sour about my 'betrayal'. But she wasn't. To my surprise, she came and sat beside me.

"Did you get rejected?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's okay to cry." she said simply.

Stupid obasan...

I just freaking calmed down...

Why am I crying once more?

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I let out a wail. I started crying my heart out. Momo patted my back and hugged me. We sat there, with me crying and Momo calming me down.

When I finally stopped crying, I stood up and wiped away my tears.

"So many things has happened these days," I murmured. Momo nodded. She stood up beside me.

"Everyone's waiting for you. We welcome you back anytime." she said. I looked her, eyes wide. She smiled and ran away.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I've decided to give up on Hiyori. I've already confessed twice, and she rejected me both times. If I still continue, I'm just stupid, am I not?

Haha, my first crush was really a horrible joke, isn't it? Haha...

I approached the road where I had first met Hiyori. I saw Hiyori cross the road. She was at the middle of the road, when I saw a truck come speeding. I ran forward, my eyes widening in horror. The traffic lights blazed in a shade of bright red.

"Hiyori! Red light!" I shouted. She turned to her left, and her eyes widened. She probably never thought that this was going to happen to her.

Just a few more steps. Just a few more steps then I can reach her, and pull her out of the way. Just like she did to me.

I just needed a few more seconds. Just a few more seconds, then I could have reached her.

On the zebra crossing, there left the remains of wheel marks, and some red marks. Although I can't do anything anymore, I still run towards you.

That isn't you.

It's not the one who just refused me.

It's just a red object that happened to be lying there.

No matter what others say, that definitely isn't you.

...I feel like vomiting, and my head throbs. There seems to be water in my eyes, my sight becomes blurry. Drops of water fall onto the road. It seems that it's coming from my eyes.

I keep repeating the same words over and over again, and I keep wishing that it can become the truth:

"That's definitely not you who died."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: 004 - <em>Headphone Actor<em>**

_"HAH?! ENE HAS A TWIN SISTER?!"_

_"Why didn't you tell us about her before?" asked Momo. Ene raised an eyebrow._

_"You didn't ask."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_"A new student will be joining us today. Her name is Actor Enomoto."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_"Hey, this girl is part of the Blindfold Gang, isn't she? Maybe we can get some information out of her. Then we can become the strongest gang!" said the teenager, snaking closer along with his friends. I was soon cornered against the wall. Suddenly, the teenager was kicked in the back and he fell to the floor._

_"Lay your dirty hands off her, you idiotic humans."_

_"Kokonose?!"_

_"Don't call me Kokonose; I don't want you getting me mixed up with my brother. I'm Kuroha."_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the third chapter: Kagerou Daze! I hope you guys enjoyed it and had as much fun as I had writing this. <strong>

**Reviews and favorites and follows and that sort of stuff is always well appreciated! Love you all, and see you guys next time!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
